


Roleplaying

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: La vida sigue [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, House Hunting, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con leer un manga fue suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

Gimió suavemente al sentir que la levantaban de la silla hacia un torso humano, el olor a aceite y sudor era suficiente para no alarmarla y saber quien era su aparente secuestrador.

-¿No deberías defenderte hada? -el susurro contra su oído la hizo abrir los ojos extrañada- ¿Esto es lo que tiene tu gremio que ofrecer?

Había estado leyendo Fairy Tail de nuevo.

Hacia apenas unos meses que había descubierto ese manga y su obsesión con el personaje del Dragon Slayer de Hierro era tan intensa como la de Lily con los kiwis, ademas la había adjudicado el personaje de la lingüista oficial del gremio por que ambas parecían tener la misma altura con respecto a sus propias parejas.

La dejo sobre la cama mientras se reía de forma exagerada.

-¡Guion solido: almohada!

Le acertó en plena cara con el enorme cojín, la risa se corto en seco y cuando al fin la miró estaba preparada con el siguiente.

-Así que sí eres capaz de hacer algo...

Se lanzo a por ella a través de la cama, consiguió esquivarlo bajando del colchón y corriendo hacia la puerta mientras la risa resonaba de nuevo. Fue directa a su bajo vientre. La emoción del juego preparándola para lo que iba a ocurrir en el momento en que la atrapara, cosa que por los pasos que escuchaba tras ella no iba a tardar demasiado; se subió sobre el sofá poniéndose a su altura y espero a que apareciera por la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

Dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura antes de sujetarla contra la pared mas cercana, empezó a golpearle con la almohada y en apenas un segundo se vio desarmada, con las muñecas sujetadas sobre la cabeza y siendo desnudada a base de tirones.

La repentina penetración vino acompañada de un siseo por parte de su pareja.

-Vendrán a por ti...

-Eso espero -ronroneo antes de resbalar fuera de ella- pero mientras tanto, eres mía.


End file.
